SAO:A Centurion of Floors
by Quintessenceist
Summary: A rewrite of SAO, but it's written by an RPG fan girl just for the heck of it.
1. Preface

Preface:

Hello and Welcome to my SAO rewrite, not really an original idea; however, I plan to make mine stand out from the rest! This short preface will explain how I exactly plan to do that, and will also decide whether or not this is the rewrite for you.

This story will start from the first day SAO begins, and will follow the story except with a few changes which are as follows:

SAO as a game will be changed slightly when a player levels they gain three types of points: stat points, skill points, and ability points.

1.1 Stat points are used to increase the player's stats which are as follows:

Strength: increases damage, and weight carrying

Dexterity: increases attack speed, reduces charge time for skills

Defense: Reduces melee damage taken

Endurance: reduces critical strikes on you

Technique: Increases critical strike chance

Speed: Increases movement speed

Will: various effects

Vitality: increases max hp, and regen rate

Focus: increases max stamina, and regen rate

1.2 Skill points are used to raise the skills in the game, such as Longsword skill, Great Sword skill, Rapier, Cooking, etc.

1.3 Ability points: used to learn new attacks, like slant, horizontal arc, avalanche, etc.

2\. EX Skills or extra skills act more like classes in most games, which require users to hit certain requirements, they will be introduced as time goes on, but as an example, Diavel will actually be a knight because he hit Broadswords 25, CrestShield 25, and the bonus requirement Block 20 attacks targeted as allies.

2.1 Certain EX skills have been rebalanced, such as Dual Blade in this the requirements to get is are as follows: Beat 100 quests solo, use 1000 one-handed sword skills.

3\. Enemy spawns are no longer limited; however, the more times you kill an enemy the less exp it gives, for example, you could keep killing boars all day, the first might give 16, but your 100th only gives about 2, this decreases at a much faster rate for bosses, Level has no change in experience rewarded.

The next topic I'll get into is characters, I'll be including every character from both the Anime and Light Novels even if they don't show up in the Aincrad arc except for a few exceptions

Leafa, I personally dislike her, and she doesn't really have a place in my story unless I change her quite a bit

Characters from the Alicization arc, not everyone has read the light novels, and I don't want to ruin their development for other people

Character's story arcs and placement in the story will be changed around for a few reasons, to not spoil anything I'm only going to list one example: Sachi will be the person Kirito trains on the first day, she was such a throwaway I feel like to make her death impactful she needs to have more importance in his life than just being the girl who died on him. Also even if a character lives past the Aincrad Arc don't expect them all to live, I'm trying to make this more impactful.

Lastly, and I know this will piss some people off… there will be new characters, a few to make the series feel less like a harem, and more like a large cast story where all lives are on the line, because of this I also have a secondary protagonist she's OC of sorts so you can shit on her for that if you hate that as a notion. She will be one of the Devs working on SAO showing an outside perspective on what the death game causes to the world.

That's about it for my warnings on how the story will be changing if you don't like any of these no ones gonna be pissed at you for thinking that so please be respectful on the story… now let's talk about comments for a second.

I appreciate almost all comments, whether it's extremely harsh criticism, passive-aggressive feedback, theory discussion, or just saying hello, I'd love you to post something… that being said please don't post hate speech, as I get it some of it will be "meme-ing" hatefulness but learn that I know I'm not the best writer, you don't need to tell me; although, I'd like some respect for trying to write something.

Thank you, and have a good rest of your day, the first chapter should be up already!

P.S. "Centurion" is a Roman military term used to signify a commander of a century (100 troops)

P.S.S I use Grammarly to edit my work since I'm a little clueless on grammar if it misses something be sure to point it out!


	2. Chapter I: Dawn of the first day

Chapter I: Dawn of the first day, 100 floors remain…

 **That is my Zelda reference for the day…**

 **I forgot to mention I'm changing the SAO timeline just a little…**

 **Kirito is 16 so he's a little older; however, the current date is:**

 **November 5th, 2028**

 **Kirito's Perspective**

I had waited days for this… no years it was like the culmination of my very being was built for this moment, I sat wide awake for the fated release of Sword Art Online a game that would end up having me lost in it for more than a few hours… or even days... It would be years until I felt a real dawn again. I sat up in my bed, crawled across the floor to the chair in front of my three monitor setup, my classmates made fun of me for "Three monitors is so 2018 Kirito, don't you realize curved monitors are the new trend?" I could care less about those comments.

I smiled at my webcam for the facial recognition, as my desktop loaded I looked in the corner for the time… 11:30 pm I overslept the start of the pre-launch Livestream for the Japanese release of SAO, roughly 200k copies sold, plus the 20k beta testers only 5k of which were on the Japanese servers. I closed all my programs and started Google Chrome, clicking quickly on my bookmarks bar to go to twitch, searching up the SAO launch stream wasn't even needed, with 150K+ current viewers it bigger than some esports events these days. I started watching an interviewer talking to two of the developers: Almdea Filqu, she was the kinetic actress they used to rig all the sword skill motions for rapiers, an Olympian and also a game Dev a rare combo. The other dev, Yakamaru Shrai, was part of the NPC AI coding department, he was online often during the beta, making sure that Town NPCs were having human interactions with players and assessing their deep learning AI.

I listened to them ramble on for a while talking about the long stressful hours they took working on the SAO, and the team developing nerve gear, I'd heard it before asking some of the same exact questions the interviewer was back in the beta, one dev even temp banned me from chat for "Spamming" him, being mute for a while wasn't a fun experience, but I didn't really hate it either. I checked the time again: 12:10, I should go get food, and take a shower before I start playing all night, my "parents" didn't understand when I was using the Nervegear, or sleeping so I could get away with pulling all-nighters even on school days.

After a nice shower, I sat back down at my computer reopening the live stream. It was 12:53 and Yakamaru Shrai was being hooked up to a Nervegear so he could stream the game live, we weren't allowed to stream in the beta so it seems he would be the first to stream SAO.. and also the last, I didn't know what is user was until after the death game was over, and I was frankly very surprised when I was told. I checked my checklist just to make sure all my school work was finished, feeling relief that I had nothing left to do, I turned my computer off, unplugged the LAN cable and inserted it into the Nervegear.

I plotted myself on my bed, put on the Nervegear to read the timeout, 12:59… I counted the seconds in my head till the numbers read 13:00 and shouted aloud my last words in the real world for a long time "Link Start!", and then everything went white, after a bit of loading I found myself at the character select screen my first save file sat there from the beta, allowed to be reused I tapped it, a notification came up "Your data has been wiped from the beta; however, please receive this special gift!" (x1 Blooming Necklace), was added to your inbox. After a reconfirmation of my account id I logged in, and found myself standing at the center of the plaza in The Town of Beginnings surrounded by other new players, I instantly equipped my new necklace reading the stats "Exp decline decreased by 10%", I thought for a second realizing 'Ah, must have to do with the fact that mobs give less exp over time, good to know the curve is reduced at least by a little.'

A message then popped up in my notifications "Hello Beta Tester, would you like to skip the starting quest?" I selected yes, it was a simple quest that explained the layout of the town, how to open your menu, some options you can mess with, and how to use your first sword skill simple stuff. I gained 7 exp for finishing it and went from lv.0 to 1, all my stats increased from 1 to 3, all of my skills raised to 1, after inserting my extra points from to personalize my character to be a good round starting character I put all my points into "Distinguished Blades" one and a half handed longswords with higher reach, higher damage, but lower attack speed and crit chance. I ran to the shop distract as fast as I could to buy my first sword and a set of light armor.

When I reached the shop I grabbed the cheapest out of the Distinguished Blades, or Dis-Blades for short. 1000 col down already, 4000 col to go, I bought a jacket for 800, a hard leather breastplate for another 800, a set of leather greaves for 1200, a belt for 400, some bronze gauntlets for 600 for blocking, and an agility ring for 500, leaving the last of it to buy 10 tiny health potions thank Kiba there was no tax.

As I set out to the southern field after picking up all 6 boar killing related quests, I felt as if I was being followed, but I shrugged it off it was most likely just another beta tester and set out on my first adventure in the full release of SAO.

 **I tend to try and shoot for 750-1250 words per chapter, and keep it to one perspective per chapter, if one POV isn't possible I'll just do it from a third person POV to not confuse people.**


End file.
